MKG
Far Cry 3 The MKG (which seems to be based on the Stoner 96 LMG) is a light-machine gun in Far Cry 3. It is not available for purchase or unlocking in its standard shape until the Southern Island is reached, when it can be purchased for $2,800 or unlocked for free by activating 14 Radio Towers. It is a very fast firing LMG with good range and damage, and an accuracy that is quite high for a weapon of this class, it also supports two attachment slots. Signature Version The Ripper is the signature version of the MKG and can be unlocked immediately at the start of the game by participating in 6 Trials of the Rakyat. The Ripper can then be purchased at stores for $4,200. This version features increased statistics (rate of fire, accuracy, damage and range), lower recoil, an extended 200-round box magazine, an optical scope and a custom paint job (red hot).The Ripper can carry 400 bullets after crafting the extended ammo pouch. The Ripper is the other "must have" gun in the game (the other being the Shredder). This is the "go loud" gun of choice and is superior in all aspects to any other gun when the lead starts flying. Only average as a "spray and pray" gun, when used with the sights it becomes a firehose of death and destruction. Massive magazine capacity and very credible accuracy for a LMG make this a gun players will want to obtain as soon as possible. The only problem a player may encounter when using this version is that restocking ammunition becomes an expensive pastime. Multiplayer The MKG is unlocked at level 46 in multiplayer, and performs in a similar manner to its single player counterpart. Gallery FC3 MKG First-Person View.png|First-person view of the MKG. FC3 MKG Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the MKG. FC3 Ripper First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Ripper. Trivia * The weapon is loosely based on both the FN Minimi Paratrooper and the Stoner LMG, with a bizarre box-belt magazine feeding directly into a STANAG well, as opposed to the usual belt feed. * There is a glitch or a bug where if the player holds the MKG for the first time, it will not appear in the handbook like other guns in the game. * There is also a mounted version of this gun in Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4: the Mounted MKG. * It replaces the M249 from Far Cry and Far Cry 2. Thus gets replaced by M249 in Far Cry 5. Far Cry 4 The MKG returns in Far Cry 4. ''It is unlocked for purchase after completing the mission Truth & Justice. However, it can be obtained for free earlier if the player decides to do Amita's mission at the brick factory, as it is one of the weapons Ajay uses during his hallucination. Compared to its main rival, the MG42, the MKG is a slightly better bullet sprayer with a higher rate of fire, but has much weaker accuracy and range. It has a magazine capacity of 80 (which is doubled with Extended Mags). Unlike most other belt-fed MGs, when Ajay/Hurk attaches the ammo box, they don't need to feed the ammo belt into the chamber manually, giving it a relatively quick reload. Signature Version The '''Ripper' returns as the signature version of the MKG again. It is unlocked for purchase after liberating all 4 Fortresses and costs 345,000 Rupees. The Ripper offers bonuses to all stats over the normal MKG, but it is somewhat outclassed by the easier to obtain and even more powerful Buzzsaw. Gallery FC4 MKG First-Person View.png|First-person view of the MKG. FC4 MKG Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the MKG. FC4 Ripper First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Ripper. 04-mkg_opt.png|Full view of MKG 04-ripper_opt.png|Full view of The Ripper Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Light-Machine Guns Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons